Interstellar Military
Welcome to the war page you dirty peace loving Hippie! Today were learning how to get your rear-end off the couch and into the cockpit of a F-22 Raptor! Hope you brought your skill with you, cause empty shells are for wussies! Sending Men into Hell Don't feel bad about all those body bags going home, be over joyed you won, or did you lose? Meh, wasn't my guys, wasn't my problem. In SAP there will no doubtlly be those warmongering D-bags you love to hate, as it is with everywhere, but hey, get to them first before they get to you! Since SAP is a universe themed mini build you should easily know the only way to get this guy on that planet is with this ship, but that's about a quarter of the battle, here's where the fun begins, landing, seems boring I know, but when you see how many aerial vehicles and AA guns try to shoot down your fly-boys, you to will realize that it's as fun as killing little kids that play CoD Online. Yep. Once you enter the atmosphere of a planet don't forget you need to find a section of land to land on, or, if you wanna be a total boss, hover above the ocean and drop naval units in it... *Shades* LIKE A BOSS. ( Or, be especially BA and drop your dudes 'n stuff from orbit. You can't quite beat the IMPACT(HA!) of thousands of drop pods falling from orbit, carrying doom toward your unfortunate foes. -Peacekeeper12) Location, location, location, what location shall you pick? How about the one with few to no enemies in the area, just a suggestion. =P ZOMG STRATEGY What you didn't think you just throw people at the enemy do you? You disgust me, think strategy boy, remember, it'll be a cold day in Hell when your troops start running in a single file line straight towards the enemies bunkers(D-day reference?), think strategy, for example, let's say theres a mortar pit on the other side of a hill with a barricade in front, you can go around it via a swamp or a forest, think about this for a minute, swamp will slow you down and is perfect for a enemy to ambush you, forest is better because it has more cover and easy to manevour through, BUT WAIT! YOU HAVE A TANK! What do? Blow up the barricade, then send your troops up the hill right? NO WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU!? First off, tank stays, no move, because the tank is to slow to get over the hill. Second off, your troops would be exausted by the time they get to the top, and wouldn't be able to fend of the enemy. So what do you do? Chuck grenades? Nope, that's retarded, they will just chuck them back! 2 words:THE. FOREST. Just go through the forest with your boys and flank the nemey, but have the tank open fire on the swamp to make it seem like it's the swamp that's the target, badguys are dumb like that. =P ( or send your worst performing squads into the swamp, with the bulk of your forces going through the forest. -PK12) What does THIS button do? Don't even think about it, nukes are a last resort should the enemy come crashing in on your capital, besides it wouldn't be fair, unless it was used against ANOTHER nuke silo or a fleet. That would be fine then, NUKE AWAY! =D (Of course, the work 'nukes' is subjective. I think at the day and age that SAP would be occuring, nuclear weapons would be the least of your worries, when a battleship can crack continents with its' firepower. No, what the original author of this page means is what would be a dangerous WMD, like antimatter weapons or planet destroyers. -PK12) "I can't shake 'em!" Then get so more guys up there, space battles are difficult, you got guys flying over here to there, and guys flying over there to here, MADNESS! LOL JK. never send ONE guy what could easily be done by FIVE, squadrons, basically squadrons are 5 starfighters together, it could be a attack squadron, a bombing squadron, a escort team, or whatever, stick you forces together to give the enemy the spanking they deserve! This should also apply to ground forces. *Squad: 5 Units *Platoon: 30 Units *Company: 180 Units *Battalion: 720 units *Convoy: 3 to 7 vehicles, 10 units if ground convoy. *Battlegroup: 15 to 25 Ships(Excluding fighters) *Fleet: 60+ Ships We need reinforcements! No problem, so long as you don't just SPAM bricks, in a battle you need to come to your senses, for example, set up your troops BEFORE you say "Okay, so my guys just landed on this beach." you need your forces ready for when you invade, don't make them as you invade! That's just stupid! Everyone should have time to ready their forces BEFORE the battle begins. There should also be LIMITS to the amount of troops. *Squad limit: 6 per platoon *Platoon limit: 6 per company *Company limit: 4 per battalion *Battalion limit: 15 *Convoy limit: 8 *Fleet limit: 3 You can't defeat MY defenses! Unlike in UMB's, EOEP, SEOP should be allowed to use built in defense, from AA guns to bunkers. Types: *AA gun(Good vs Air, Infantry, Light vehicles; Bad vs others) *AT gun(Good vs Armor, Vehicles; Bad vs others) *Shore gun(Good vs Sea, Low altitude large flyers; Bad vs others) *Ship gun(Good vs Air/Space; Bad vs others) *Bunker(Good vs Ground; Bad vs others) *Barricade(Good vs Infantry, Light vehicles; Bad vs others) *Tank stopper(Average vs Armor; Bad vs others) *Land mine(Good vs Armor/Infantry; Bad vs others) *Sea mine(Good vs Sea; Bad vs others) *Space mine(Average vs Space; Bad vs others) *Sea wall(Average vs Sea; Bad vs others) *Tower(Good vs Ground; Average vs Armor; Bad vs others) *Artillery(Good vs Armor; Average vs Infantry; Bad vs others) "We've captured a Command Posts!" You know, war isn't JUST about soldiers, you need places to launch/make them from, Ships, Airfields, Factories, Bases, HQ's, Outposts, Command Post's, etc. This go's for you defenders out there, helping your pitiful people survive, one Tank at a time! Can we talk about this? Rules, mean't to be both broken AND followed(Confusing, I know.), these rules are mean't to be FOLLOWED, got it? Good boy, heres your biscuit. In RL there's only 1 rule; There are no rules. But here in SAP we don't want cheaters, so play fair, OR DIE! #Do not spam units ON the battlefield. #Units must have a source, this source must have limits, defenders get larger limits then attackers. #Don't just go around and say "ROFL I INFILTRAITED UR BASC AN STOL ALL TEH INTEL WIT SPIZ!", no, just not, the enemy must acknowladge this, there for you must ACTUALLY drop spies over behind enemy lines. MMK!? The enemy can respond however they want, they can allow this, or they can shoot you guys down. However, they cannot god mod and say they killed ALL of them with 1 RPG rocket. That's stupid. #Spaceships have shields(Duh.), you can't damage it without taking out the shields FIRST, bombers and heavy guns are best for this, don't just shoot them once and say, "LOL UR SHILDZ R DOWN!", for a single fighter it takes an ungodly number of shots to take out a shield because they aren't equipped to fight ships, they shoot other strike craft, bombers can carry heavy munitions to take out ships and shields. #The animal kingdom is not a country, it doesn't help you unless you kidnap it's citizens and use them for mounts or something, you can't just say "All of a sudden a big squid comes out of the ocean and eats your boats.", I mean honestly, what is this? I don't even... just no. Pull this crayap and us higher ups will use dearest Mother Nature against YOU. #There are layers to the atmosphere, just like onions, pass through these layers and your in the planet, DON'T JUST JUMP INTO THEM AND PULL YOUR BRICK IN AND SAY YOUR IN! THAT'S STUPID! #You can't just instantly turn around and hyperdrive out of a battle, wtf, while I admire to see my enemies run from my superior force, that's cheating, your ship will have to take a certain amount of time before it's got it's butt in our face. And that's just rude! #NUKES ARE ALLOWED BUT CAN ONLY BE USED AGAINST FLEETS AND NUKE SILOS. *Shades* Deal with it. ( B-b-but what about a sentient, all consuming plague?) #City buildings and terrain can be used by defenders/attackers to their advantage, don't complain about it. #Climate affects your troops effectiveness, truth, if your boys are in a Cold climate when they come from a hot one the natives have the advantage. #No big lazer thingies that blow stuff up in one shot, just no. #Anti-orbital cannons are allowed, but cannot be 100% accurate, and besides it takes a certain amount of shots to destroy a certain ship, depending on class, role, and shield strungth #Orbital strikes are allowed, but can only be used on BIG targets, like a Wal Mart for exmaple. #Special Ops. are the bossest, don't hate, they can still be killed, but no easily, I bet your mad right? U MAD COMRADE? #PROPAGANDA is also allowed, use it to turn the enemies citizens to your side, or use it to get your enemie's troops to try and surrender. But remember, it has to be okay with your opponent, and your opponent can't just say none of his citizens/soldiers believe it, I'm pretty sure there won't be any North Korea's here. =P Hey, look, it's my allies! Wait... why are they aiming guns at me? Oh noes! You've been betrayed! Get revenge, and next time, check out who has relations with who before you walk into a bar waving your gun around, foolish person. =P You know, it's called "TEAM Fortress 2" for a reason! Get some buddies to help you out, you can't do EVERYTHING alone(Insert "Forever Alone" face here), bro, get your comrades in on the fight, raiseing Hell with buddies is better then raising Hell alone. Tech-o-no-log-ic-y Er, technology, there. Yes, technology is a aspect of war, how do you honestly think your puny little starfighter can stay together when flying in space? HONESTLY SIR, YOU WERE GIVEN A BRAIN FOR A REASON! Just don't go spamming technological achievments in your army, you can't equip EVERY soldier with a cloaking device, these things cost money, DON'T BE A GOD MODDER BRO. If I pay you, will you go away? Yes, you can bribe your enemies to go away, but this will affect YOU aswell. And most likely in a way far WORSE then war. LOL, stupid derp. XP Just fight the (Insert:Good, Bad or nothing here) fight, I don't think your people will like you spending your nations economy on getting bugs to shoo off. =S Not only that, but bribing an enemy will likely show you as both weak AND submissive, and your enemy will likely come back to get mo money from y'all little civilization. HEY YOU CHEATED! (Insert swears here)! Think someone cheated? THEN TELL SOME ONE YOU DOPE! (Unless you did. Then screw you.) Ima do the battle now k? No, not k, you need someone who knows the rules to watch the battle, you need proof of victory/defeat, you need a guy who is willing to show you the rules and make sure you don't break them, LIKE ME. Or, Texar, or your mom, or Tony, OR GOD! OR- *The following has been punched in the face* LOLZ I GAWT THA DEATHSTAR LOL!!!! ._. What is this, I didn't even... you can't do that, you can't just take something from a game/movie/book/etc.! That's like copyright infringment! Sir, what would your mother say? Make up your own stuff. For shame on you sir! FOR SHAME! PR0P464ND4! Use it wise my little foolish friend, use it wise. Or don't use it, what ever. Propaganda is basically saying something that's exaggerated and/or a lie to get a certain amount of people on your side. The Communits use this instead of telling people REAL facts about Communism, look at all those Communists in the world, or atleast, how many there USED to be, SEE HOW AFFECTIVE IT IS!? Category:SAP1